Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a near field communication device.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) refers to a form of communication that allows a reader situated at a short range from a card to supply power to the card and communicate with the card. Near field communication (NFC) is being used as an example of RFID. NFC provides high flexibility in that one communication device can perform both a function of the reader and a function of the card.
A center frequency defined in the NFC standard and a resonant frequency of an antenna of an NFC device may be different from each other due to an error of the process of manufacturing tolerance or errors, or because the center frequency and the resonant frequency were intentionally designed to be different. If the center frequency and the resonant frequency differ from each other, communication quality of the NFC device may be degraded. This degradation may reduce the effective distance at which the NFC device can communicate.